Life Goes On
by Tyleepoof
Summary: Katara is pregnant by Zuko but no one knows that but a handful of people. School is starting again and Katara is showing too much to hide it. Everyone is gonna start asking questions at some point. Should she tell or keep it a secret? Modern Day AU. Gender bent Aang. High School AU.


Everyone tends to get nervous on the first day of school. A new school year with new faces, old faces, and even some faces you never want to see again. In Katara Waters case, the one face she never, ever wanted to see again was that of Zuko Mortitreay. The guy who ruined her life in a single night. He didn't mean too but he still did.

Katara wasn't always worried about her reputation until the end of her sophomore year. It was the last three weeks of school when her life went to hell in a handbasket. She found out she was eight weeks pregnant. Her already prevalent stress had finally crushed her when she looked at the doctor who gave her the heartbreaking news. Her grandmother was in the room with her at the time.

"But my baby is still a baby," the old woman sobbed.

Those words haunted her from that day onward. Her grandmother was right. She had just turned sixteen that February. Finding out that she was pregnant was more than just a disappointment. Everyone thought that she would be the girl who graduated high school as a valedictorian with a high GPA and honors. Now everyone would just see her as the girl who got knocked up.

Katara brought herself back to reality, rising from her bed to face the world. Oh the joy.

She had to pee badly. It didn't make things any better when her brother took his sweet time in the bathroom.

"Hurry the fuck up, Sokka!" Katara screamed. "You've been in there for an hour."

The door immediately flung open as Sokka glared at her. "It's not that serious and it's actually been five minutes."

She opened her mouth hastily to say something but was met with the door again. She sighed and walked downstairs to go to the other bathroom. She reached her destination and could finally relieve herself. She walked into the bathroom, closed the door, pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet to do her duty. She looked down at her stomach and smiled. She didn't like her age for being pregnant but she couldn't bring herself to have an abortion.

"Katara, breakfast is ready," her grandmother's voice was soft.

"Okay, I'll be out soon," she answered. She hurried to get out the bathroom. Waddling over to the kitchen Katara sat beside her grandmother as she ate some freshly cooked sausage.

"Good morning, Gran Gran." she said softly. Her grandmother gave a soft smile back and continued eating. Katara stretched to grab a plate from the cabinet. She put a few pieces of bacon on the plate with some eggs as the heavenly aroma whipped into her nose. She grabbed a fork and sat down across from her grandmother. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"When do you plan on telling him?" the old woman asked. Katara dropped her fork and sighed.

"I'll tell him when I see him. I really don't wanna talk about it so early," Katara said drowsily. She was finished with her breakfast and cleaned her plate. She said a few words to her brother and grandma and went upstairs to get dressed. She walked into her room and shut the door. She sighed while leaning against the door. She really wasn't ready to show the whole school her face. She never wanted to be ashamed of herself but she couldn't help it. The shame was ever present since she found out.

"You can do this Kat. You got this," she said, taking a deep breath. She walked over to her closet and put on the blue maxi dress she had brought to wear for the beginning of the school year. She grabbed a bra as well. Looking at the bra made her remember how large her breasts had gotten since then. She wore a 32B before she got pregnant and now wears a 34D.

"It's only going to get worse," she muttered. Putting on the bra and pulling the dress overhead, Katara was almost ready for her day.

"Katara, we're gonna be late!" Sokka shouted.

Katara groaned and put on her shoes. She grabbed her purse and was out the door to meet Sokka in his car.

He chuckled lightly. "You do know I was messing with you, right?"

She rolled her eyes as she got more comfortable. Speeding down the road for the whole ride to school certainly took the grogginess out of her system. Katara, thankfully, had her seatbelt on, though she still clutched at edges of her seat for dear life.

"Slow down!" she yelled.

He hit the brakes hard as he pulled into the parking spot, jerking forward hard in her seat. When they finally came to a full stop Katara took the first chance to smacked Sokka in the back of his head.

"You could've killed me, dumbass!" she spat as she hastily got out the car. She slammed the door and walked toward the school with a loud huff.

"Katara!" she heard her name called and started looking around.

She saw Aang waving her hands with Suki. Another friend of theirs, Toph, was there but she was facing the wall. Katara walked over to them and hugged Aang. All of the people that knew Katara was pregnant told her that Aang was a really good person for staying with her after she cheated on her and got pregnant.

"Two days no see, babe," Aang said as she hugged her. They kissed and giggled. Suki smiled at the couple while Toph sighed.

"Katara," Toph asked. "What's your first bell class?"

Katara started shuffling through her purse and pulled out a yellow paper. "Orchestra."

Toph groaned. "Why'd you have to take that class?"

The other three laughed. They walked into the building and said their goodbyes as they went to their respective classes. Katara headed down to the first floor and walked into the music room, relieved that no one had noticed her. She sighed in relief as her fellow students seemed preoccupied with the latest gossip. She decided to get out her phone and pretend she was looking through messages in order to eavesdrop on the closest conversation. The main chatter was about the first row and who would sit where. As she listened in a lanky looking sophomore caught her eye. He had made a huge mistake in where he decided to sit. Directly in the first violins chair. That was a bad idea and she knew it. That was Azula's chair.

"Oh well, his funeral…" Katara muttered.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. "Uh, hi! I'm Lyn and I just wanted to get to know my section better," the girl had a soft voice.

"Oh! Well, I'm Katara and I'm either in the first or second chair depending on the concert. I switch out with Mai quite often," Katara smiled.

She quickly turned to get a look at the time. Class should have started by now. Just then she saw the doors open and in stepped the Three Amigas, as they were referred to by some. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were well known around the school. Each one was more scandalous than the last, but it was not in her best interest to know why.

"Katara. Are you gonna sit first for this quarter?" It was Mai who asked the question this time.

"Yeah, I think I am," Katara said, scooting her chair over so Mai could sit down. "How's Izumi?"

Mai surprisingly chuckled. "She's good. Being a badass most of the time but she's good."

Katara chuckled and went back to her phone. She jumped up in her seat when she heard a loud bang, followed by a scream. A sophomore was on the floor and two stands had been knocked over.

The sophomore's voice was high pitched. "You didn't have to scare me!"

"Just shut up and move," Azula hissed. The boy scrambled to the next set of chairs.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you're first stand this year, Azula?"

Turning around to meet her, Azula merely rolled her eyes as she pulled the stand up. "I better be."

As she sat down to take her place Katara's phone buzzed. It was from Azula. As she opened the message to read the text her eyes widened in horror.

~So who's the dad?~


End file.
